Empathy
by GenRawr
Summary: A collection of SasuNaru tales. Naruto doesn't like being insulted. Naruto hates orange. Sasuke thinks Naruto is dangerous. Sasuke explains to Naruto that it's an anime. UPDATED! Uke's from all around gather together for a convention.
1. Insulted

**Hello all. :) I don't think I'm ready to write a full out story with an actual plot line yet, but I'm itching to write something. So, here I have a collection of drabbles. They'll mainly be SasuNaru and I'll try really hard to add at least one a day. However, I have Honors Chemistry and Honors Literature AND ballet folklorico so no promises.**

**Well, enjoy. 8D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (duh)**

**

* * *

  
**

Whoever said words don't hurt you should have a kunai shoved in their throats, their vocal chords ripped out, and be strangled by them. Physical wounds were one thing. They healed. It didn't matter how big it was, but it eventually healed away into a blemish or scar or nothing at all. All it took was time. Words cut deeper than skin. They attacked the soul and heart and those were scars the medic nin couldn't heal. Those were the scars that got worse with time; they nawed at you, taking huge bites out of you as they replayed over and over in your head.

Naruto had to deal with them everyday. He was called a monster, a demon. He was told that he was a waste of valuable space and air, that he was a mistake and should just die. He tried to act as if the comments the villagers made were something easy to brush off and he could usually pull it off with a huge smile. However, each time a snide remark was said, it ate away at him and his value.

How much more could he take before what was left of him was completely devoured?

Probably not a lot.

Still, he should probably keep going. Keep dreaming. He _needed _to keep going. He neeeded to become the Hokage so that everyone could appreciate what he truly had to offer. He needed those insults to evolve into awed remarks and "Hokage-sama." He couldn't leave this world without it.

Naruto knew, however, that if he were to discover how to fly, that he'd always be a dobe to Sasuke. That no matter what he did, he'd always be a moron and a dead last to the person whose approval he craved the most. It hurt to think that. Almost physically. He so badly wanted for Sasuke to regard him as his equal. Screw being _greater _than him. He just wanted Sasuke to think he was_ as good as _him.

However, right now, being pressed against a tree and Sasuke's warm body, he could practically _taste _the other boy's appreciation. Or maybe that was his tongue shoved in his mouth, mapping the warm cavern. When Sasuke pulled his mouth away from his for the briefest moment, only one breathless word escaped his lips.

"Dobe..."

Right there and then, Naruto decided that being insulted never sounded so good.

* * *

**Please let me know how I can improve!**

**Ja!**

**-Signal  
**


	2. Orange

**Ehh... This just kinda just came to me.**

**Disclaimer: -.- Really? Are you on crack?  
**

Naruto really hated orange.

It was too bright, to chipper, and so damn _conspicuous!_ It's the worst thing you could give a ninja to wear! That was probably the reason that the shop owner only gave him that horrible jumpsuit when he entered the shop with a worn and tattered shirt and a pair of cargo pants. The old man had thrust it at him, making him pay even more than it was worth, probably in the hopes that he coouldn't hide during a mission and he would get captured. Or die. Most likey die.

Naruto wanted dark clothes. Clothes that he could easily blend in the shadows with so he could sneak up on an enemy. But the only dark outfit he owned was that tattered shirt and cargo pants from years ago. He had long since out grown it.

It was for that reason that Naruto stood on Uchiha Sasuke's doorstep, shuffling his feet and looking at the floor shyly while he waited for his best friend and rival to open the door of his huge estate. It took him all morning to work up the courage to come here, but in honest, this was the only option. So, when the door opened, and Sasuke stood there with an eyebrow raised, he sucked up his ego.

"Can I have some clothes?"

After all, an emo like Sasuke had everything _but _bright colors.

**If you review, I won't shoot myself :)**

**Ja!  
-Signal  
**


	3. Dangerous

**The third one. It came to me while I was listening to this song before I went to bed a couple nights ago. I couldn't find much time to type it, however, so that's why it's late. If anyone cares, that is. No one is reviewing...**

**Disclaimer: If I only...**

**

* * *

D **a n g e r o u s

_[Don't know anything about you  
So close, just a touch away__  
Your love hits me like no other]_

Falling in love with Uzumaki Naruto was one of the worst things Sasuke could do. He needed to avenge his clan. That meant he was going to have to leave the blonde one day. Sasuke didn't want to hurt him anymore than he knew he already was going to.

Still, he let Naruto snuggle deeper into his side on the sofa.

Falling in love with Uzumaki Naruto was a mistake. Naruto was making Sasuke second guess his plans. Naruto was making Sasuke want to stayin Konoha with him, to make him happy. Something that they both desperately needed. Something that Naruto never had and something that was snatched to cruely away from Sasuke. However, wouldn't that mean that he was dishonoring his family?

Then again, would his parents really want his life goal being to kill his brother?

_[They say I'm a true believer  
I know something's taking over now  
I wanna run but I don't know how  
You just crossed my border now  
Just a kiss away]_

Sasuke couldn't deny that he tried leaving Konoha a few times. He had a feeling that Naruto knew it as well. But everytime he tried leaving, Naruto's face would pop into his head and he found himself sneaking into the blonde's apartment and bed. Naruto would just bury himself into his chest and cling onto his shirt. Sasuke would wrap his arms around him and soothe him.

In the morning, Naruto would wake up alone and Sasuke would show up for team meetings. Neither would say anything about it.

One time, Sasuke was sitting on a bench in the village's park. A knap sack rested at his feet. Naruto emerged from the shadows, his eyes sad, with a blanket. He draped it over both of them and the two of them stared up at the moon.

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke kissed him.

_[Give me a break  
I'm melting away  
You're so dangerous  
Or is it too late?  
Gotta know what's on your mind]_

A part of him hated Naruto.

No. That sounded wrong. So wrong. He hated the turmoil that he made Sasuke go through. The changes he made him go through.

Before, his path and goal was clear. The plan was there. There were no bumps on that path, no unexpected detours anywhere. But then Naruto thawed out those emotions he tried to bury with his deceased family. He clawed, dug deep, and forced them out. Sasuke didn't know how he did it, but he did. He wondered if Naruto ever felt like giving up, because that task was not easy. Whenever he clawed, Sasuke recoiled. When he dug, Sasuke hissed. When he forced them out, Sasuke denied it. He was pretty sure that at one point at least, Naruto felt like giving up.

What gave him all that determination? How could Naruto not just have walked away? Why didn't he.

"Because I love you too, bastard," Naruto said.

_[I'm out of control  
Cause you want it all  
You're so dangerous  
My biggest mistake__  
I'm blinded by your eyes  
Dangerous  
I'm out of control]  
_

Sasuke would have to say that Naruto's most powerful weapon was his eyes.

A ninja is supposed to be a weapon. He isn't supposed to feel when he kills. An emotionless robot, practically. Naruto wasn't like that. His eyes reflected _everything _he felt. When he was happy, his eyes were bright and sparkled. When he was distraught, they were dull and held no shine. When he was angry, they were fiery ice, blazing and chilling. When he was in the heat of the moment, like right now, withering under him, his eyes were dark and hazy.

Sasuke hated the look that was in them when he caught himself looking in the vague direction of Sound. They were... _understanding. _Naruto _knew _that he wanted to leave, and that it was because of him that he hadn't left. But Naruto wasn't going to let him leave because really, Naruto was really selfish. He wanted Sasuke all for himself. And Sasuke could honestly say that he loved the look in his eyes right now, riding out his orgasm.

They were full of love.

_[Don't you push it to the limit  
Cause you know I'm hungry for your touch  
No doubt, I wanna be your lover]_

He didn't like this one bit. Not at all. In fact, his eye was twitching in annoyance and Naruto's triumphant smirk was making it worse.

Sasuke Uchiha did NOT belong on the bottom. But if it made Naruto happy...

He supposed he could bottom tonight.

_[They say, just a pretender  
I know something's taking over now  
I wanna run but I don't know how  
You just crossed my border now  
Standing face to face]_

Naruto was his pupeteer now. All those strings that controlled his being were connected to that blonde boy that he loved so much. He had never taken in regard at how thin and fragile those strings were and how Naruto was slowly letting them loose from his grasp. When he realized that Naruto's grasp on his strings were loosening, he was frightened.

Then, he realized why he was doing that.

The strings... they were like training wheels. Naruto wanted to guide him in the right direction, but not force him there, despite Sasuke's previous thoughts. And when he fianlly let go... that was his ultimate test. He would techincally be free and his final desicion would be his.

Would he leave to find his brother or would he stay with the person he knew he loved. Maybe... Maybe he could do both?

_[Give me a break  
I'm melting away  
You're so dangerous  
Or is it too late?  
Gotta know what's on your mind]_

No... he couldn't that. It was one or the other. Leave or stay.

Each idea was so tempting. This torture was horrible!

Finally, Naruto let go of the final string. The one on his soul. The training wheels were off.

_I'm out of control  
Cause you want it all  
You're so dangerous  
My biggest mistake  
I'm blinded by your eyes_

No. Naruto wasn't a mistake. He was the best thing that happened to him. Sasuke loved every moment that he spent with the blonde dobe. He relished in every touch from him, every sound that came from his mouth caused by Sasuke, and every kiss that Naruto and he had shared suddenly tingled on his dry lips.

He'd need these strong emotions and feeling to keep him going.

"I know I'll come back," Sasuke whispered, leaving a sleeping Naruto in Sasuke's bed room.

Sasuke pretended to not see the tear leak from Naruto's eye.

* * *

**Who honestly thought that Sasuke was going to stay?! Raise your hand! (Raises hand) -.-;; I changed my mind last minute.**

**If you have any ideas for drabbles you'd like to see or a song you'd wish I write a one shot for, review! :D Share your ideas!**

**Tell me what you liked, what you hated, what needs improvement, yadda yadda. The works. :)**

**Ja!  
-Signal**

**[P.S.: The song is "Dangerous" from Cascada]  
**


	4. Because it's an Anime

**Disclaimer: I can only wish...**

**B **e c a u s e **I **t ' s **A **n **A **n i m e

"Hey Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Isn't it against the law of gravity and stuff that we walk in cielings and on water?"

"So?"

"And how is it possible that we can even change what we look like?"

"Hn."

"And how in the hell did I give birth to a child?! Aren't I boy? I'm pretty sure I'm a male! A fine male, but a male!"

"Because it's an anime."

"... What?"

"We can do all this because it's an anime."

"..."

"You dumb ass."

"Shut up!"

"Daddy? Father?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I have a question."

"What's your question, honey?"

"If you have blonde hair, and Father has black hair, why do I have red hair?"

"... Answer your son, Sasuke!"

"Because it's an anime."

"Oh. I get it!"

_Bang!_

"Oh my gosh! Father, Daddy fainted!"

"Tch. He'll get over it. Want to learn how to do a henge?"

"Yes! Please, Father!"

"Let's go."

"Yatta!"

* * *

**Something that I thought would be funny. I doubt the kid will be in anything else. I just needed something in there. I did this in pure dialogue, but I think it's clear enough with who's who.**

**Review! Request! :D**

**Ja!  
-Signal  
**


	5. Uke Convention

**Another pure dialogue one.**

**Disclaimer: -.-;; Really? What are you on? Wanna share? :)**

**U **k e **C **o n v e n t i o n

"Sheesh! Why do semes always think that they're the ruler of the universe or something?! Like everyone wants to kiss their ass!"

"I know what you mean! Just because my boyfriend's a famous romantic novelist he thinks the songs I write are complete trash or something!"

"My boyfriend believed he was _God! _Stupid note book... Corrupted his mind..."

"It's frustrating isn't it?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun, it is."

"My boyfriend acts like a cat..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... What? He even gets the blue cat ears and tails and everything!"

"So he's a pedophile _and _a cat?"

_"Shut up!!"_

"I love my Master!"

"Woowww... Wait a minute?! Weren't you dead?!"

"So?"

"..."

"Wait a minute... are you a boy or girl?"

"Depends on my mood."

"He's a boy. His... 'master' is a gigantic freak-tard with a giant sword! He tried killing me and Sasuke! But we killed him! I don't know how the hell he's here!"

"I wonder what all our boyfriend's would do if they found us here..."

"That'd be a sight."

"Right?! A novelist who killed someone when he was young, a demonic smart ass who believed he was God because of a note book, a pedophile boy who thinks he's a cat, a giant person with a sword who is _supposed _to be dead, and my awesome boyfriend!"

"How come only your boyfriend is awesome?!"

"Because he's Uchiha Sasuke!" Grin.

**Cookies to the people who never review if you can guess what animes each couple is from. They're all boyxboy except for one and besides from Naruto, there's only one other Naruto character.**

**Please review!**

**I'm feeling sad. :/**

**-Signal  
**


End file.
